Passing Afternoon
by 500 Days of Emilee
Summary: When the misfits stumble across an eerie abandoned house to take refuge in, horrible things occur. They may not be able to get out alive. T for now but the rating will most likely change to M. Takes place after When Love Takes Over but before Jesus, Etc.
1. Chapter 1: The House

**Passing Afternoon**

**Chapter 1: The House**

"**There are times that walk from you, like some passing afternoon."**

** - Iron and Wine, Passing Afternoon**

Adam walked down the street holding Fiona's hand. They walked slowly and in synch with each other. They had no destination other than to find something to do.

Eli and Clare were in front of them walking at a more quickened pace. They were closer to each other, Eli's arm wrapped around her shoulder and Clare's around his waist.

They'd decided to skip school that day for no reason other than to do something fun for a change. The four friends decided to roam the streets of Toronto hoping to find something worth their while. If they didn't, then they'd go back to their respective homes and try to occupy themselves with something else.

So they walked. And walked. And walked.

No words were said and no sounds were made. The only thing they could hear were cars passing by and feet shuffling on the hard cement.

It wasn't exactly a bright day, either. There were storm clouds above them threatening to let itself loose any minute. Yet, they still walked. If it did storm, they figured that they could just hide under some sort of shelter and wait for it to pass.

As expected, the rain commenced.

Clare noticed an old seemingly abandoned house down the street, so upon telling the group, they agreed on taking refuge there. So all four of them ran down the street to the house.

Fiona took a nervous glance inside the window when they reached the porch and saw that it was furnished and not as run-down as it seemed from the outside. They decided not to go inside, though just in case someone was living there.

The storm was loud and the thunder shook the ceiling enough to make dust fall from the porch ceiling. Although they were covered from above, the rain still came in from the sides soaking them all.

"I say we just go inside. We're just going to get even wetter than we already are sitting here." Adam mutters shivering. "It doesn't look like anyone is there."

"But what if someone lives here? I don't want to go sneaking around in some stranger's house! We could get arrested!" Clare says even though she'd like to go in just as much as he does.

"I have to agree with Adam. It seems a lot better in there than out here." Fiona sighs.

"Let's ring the doorbell and if no one answers then we'll leave." Eli gets up and presses the small circular button quickly. They wait in anticipation for minutes. "Well, let's go in." he says as he opens the unlocked door and steps inside.

Adam and Fiona walk right in but Clare slightly hesitates. "If we get into any sort of trouble for this, I'm blaming all of you." She says before stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

Caught up in exploring the house, none of them realize the door locking itself behind them.

Fiona wandered around the house aimlessly. Although the décor was impeccably distasteful, she still thought it was fun to explore it. The rest of the group was off doing something else anyway. It seemed as if the house went on forever. Every room she walked into was completely different from another.

She eventually found a bedroom and laid down on the bed. It was much more comfortable than she thought it'd be.

The house was almost too good to be true.

Clare and Eli laid together on a long sofa talking about nothing in particular when they noticed that the rain and thunder had stopped. Clare got up and went to a nearby window to look outside. What she saw confused her.

Everything was completely dry. There was nothing even suggesting that there had been a storm no less than five minutes ago. "Eli, come look at this." She says warily.

He gets up and walks over to her gingerly. He follows her gaze to see no source of water anywhere. He takes a step back and grabs her hand. "Let's get out of here." She nods and calls out to Adam and Fiona. "GUYS WE'RE LEAVING! THE STORM PASSED." She shouted her voice echoing throughout the house.

"Be right there!" Adam shouted back. They heard their footsteps moving closer and closer until both Adam and Fiona came through a doorway in the hallway. They all walked rather quickly to the front door.

When they reached it, Fiona turned the knob and pushed. The door didn't move. She tried again but it didn't move an inch. "It's not opening."

Eli stepped forward and pushed more while turning it. He put all the force he could into it but it still didn't budge. He had been slightly creeped out before but now he'd reached his limit.

"Why isn't it opening? It opened just fine when we came in. We've even tried to unlock the damn thing!" Adam muttered angrily. Everyone had been thinking of logical reasons that the door wouldn't open. But- there were none. Doors don't just do that.

"It will never open." A voice said eerily behind them.

All four misfits jumped and clung pathetically to each other. "Who- who are you?"

**END OF CH 1**

**So… did you like it? It's not too horrorish at the moment but I'm not the best writer in the world. I really don't see how this can even creep anyone out let alone scare them but, whatever. This is based on a dream I had last night. I'm putting down whatever I can remember, elaborating here and there. I'd like to know if you think it's well written or not. Please review. I'll have the next chapter up soon if I can. I really do hope this at least creeped you out just a little bit.**

**~Em**


	2. Chapter 2: The Voice

**Just a quick A/N to the reviewers:**

**Team Gale: Thanks! I've had it forever! I like yours, too even though I'm Team Peeta.**

**DegrassianLove: Thanks so much! I'll try to update as much as possible!**

**Kylieegirl: All in due time…**

**Summarr: I'm glad that you love it :)**

**Eclarefan54: I'm happy that you like it!**

**Thanks for all of you for reviewing!.**

**Passing Afternoon**

**Chapter 2: The Voice**

"**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster!"**

** -Panic! At The Disco, Lying is the most fun…**

"Oh, I'm nobody, really. I'm only here to put you in your place. You are not allowed to leave this house once you have entered. So you will all stay here forever." said the old lady with a sad smile. She cocked her head to the side curiously. "Don't worry; we'll take great care of you here. What are your names?" Her voice is kind but none of them are quite sure how kind she really is.

Fiona responded to this by grabbing Adam's arm and running down the nearest corridor. Eli followed pulling Clare along with him. The mysterious lady simply walked behind them easily catching up to their pace without even trying. "You can't hide, children. It'll only make things worse for yourselves."

They still ran, attempting to navigate through the long hallways and dead ends. When they thought they'd lost her, they hid in a closet nearby to take a breath or two. Sickened with fear, the four clung to each other hoping to find comfort in the warmth of another's touch.

Adam could easily say that he'd never been this scared in his life. He help onto Fiona tightly while she wrapped herself around him. Clare held his hand while clinging onto Eli tightly.

He had no idea what to think. The old lady had said that they would "never leave the house." and "stay here forever." Either this was a very sick joke or it was real.

Besides, how could this get any worse than it already was?

Footsteps approached the closet. Wide-eyed, they scooted themselves back even farther towards the wall trying to conceal themselves.

The door flew open and the Lady faced them her eyes a dark red. "I believe that it's time for a time out, children." She snapped her fingers and before any of them knew what was happening, they were separated.

Clare laid on a bed. The walls were coated with peeling pink wallpaper and a dusty smell similar to the way her grandmother's house smelled. This scared her and she gripped the thin blankets beneath her.

_Where did Eli go?_ She thought to herself, panicked. _Adam, Fiona. Where are they? _More and more thoughts ran through her head. _How did I get here? Where am I? _

The door to the bedroom creaked open slowly. The lady walked inside calmly as if nothing had happened. Clare noticed that the red in her eyes were replaced with a soft grey. "Welcome, Clare. How are you doing?" She said using the same kind smile as before.

"Terrible. Why am I here? What happened to everyone else?" She says quickly. "How did you know my name?"

"You're here because you walked in the house. You tried to run away, and by doing that you made things worse. Everyone else is in their own room in the house. I know your name because I got it from your little boyfriend." The lady says, her voice still as calm and soothing as it was before.

"What did you do with Eli? Let me see him!" Clare gets up and tries to walk to the door but she's pushed back onto the bed by a strong gust of wind.

"You will wait until I say you can see him. The same goes for your other two friends, also." Her eyes blazed red. "Now stay here. Not that you'd be able to leave, anyway." And then she's gone.

Fiona sat in an armchair in a strange room. She forgot where she was for quite some time but when she remembered, a small scream escaped her. She remembered running, hiding in the closet.

_Adam. _Her eyes scanned the room looking for him but he wasn't there. "Adam, where are you?" she repeated multiple times turning furniture upside down. "Help me!"

Fiona felt a sharp tap on her shoulder. Thinking she'd found him she turned around ready to hug him. "There you—" She was interrupted with a swift punch in her stomach. Doubling over in pain, she fell to the floor. She looked up at her attacker to see the Lady. Her eyes were red and she had a small kitchen knife in her hand.

Taking advantage of Fiona already being on the ground, she pinned her down and held the knife to her throat. "Tell me your name, child." She whispered. "If you lie, I'll know. So I don't recommend it."

Fiona was crying at this point. She took in a gasping breath and tried to gain her composure. "Fi-fiona." She chocked out. "Good. Now sit here and stay here."

'O-okay." She muttered still crying incessantly.

**Well, that was the end of chapter two. I'll try to update again tomorrow! Were any of you scared in the slightest? Let me know in the reviews!**

**~Em**


End file.
